Jealous
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: While at a party Caroline manages to spark jealousy in Dean.


"What's the point of coming to the party if you won't even dance?" Caroline complained, glaring unabashed at the man stuffing himself beside her.

He sat on one the white plastic chair next to her, donning a hastily rented tuxedo that stretched across his wide shoulders. The fabric clung nicely to his lean body, complimenting his muscles nicely despite the fact he insisted he looked like a wannabe Blue's Brother.

"Hey, at least I came," He pointed a mini-cheeseburger at her before shoving it into his mouth.

She eyed the greasy piece of food, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "I'm starting to doubt whether you came for me or the food."

His long arm reached forward towards the silver trays of appetizers and grabbed another handful of burgers, muttering, "Well, it wasn't the cheeseburgers that threw a fit when I told them I didn't want to come."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Really, Dean? Do you want to go there-?" She was interrupted, luckily for Dean, by a tap on her shoulder. Her eyes shot him daggers before she turned to the interrupter with a faux, broad smile. "Yes?"

A dark haired young man in a similar suit to Dean's stood behind her chair, shifting uncomfortably as he fiddled with his hands. "Hey, Caroline. I was, uh, wondering whether you'd want to dance with me?"

She hesitated, caught off guard. "I'm sorry, but do we know each other?" She tilted her head, scrambling mentally to recognize his face.

"Yeah, I'm Ryan. From third period Phys—"

"Thanks for the offer, Ryan." Dean spoke up, sitting up straight in his seat and giving the kid a conspicuous once over. "But she already has a date." He pointed his thumb at himself.

"Oh, sorry, dude. I didn't know—"

"Actually," Caroline interjected, sensing a wonderful opportunity. "I will dance with you, Ryan." She smiled sweetly at him, grabbing his arm. "I mean, parties are for dancing, right?" One way or another Caroline would end up dancing tonight, whether with Dean or this Ryan kid.

"Um, yeah." He looked confusedly from her to Dean, who looked less than amused.

"Great!" She beamed and turned to her date, "I'll be right back,_ honey_." She blew him a kiss and pulled Ryan towards the dance floor.

"Have fun dancing with Justin Bieber, _honey_!" He called out, biting off the end of a mini burger harshly. She rolled her eyes, fighting the need to laugh.

Dean remained seated and was forced to watch as she started to dance, shaking her hips to the annoying pop beat and brushing against the awkward teen who was enjoying the attention much more than Dean liked. Why was her dress so damned short? It barely met her knees and it hugged her body way too tightly. He tapped his foot against the floor as he eyed the scenario before him. A random stranger touching Caroline, dancing with her and now bring her close for a slow dance.

The mini burgers suddenly lost their delicious taste.

His eyes caught the movement of her dance partner's hand as it moved from her the top of her back down lower. His hands clenched together, the sound of his knuckles cracking audible despite the booming music. That hand better stop moving. _I swear to God I will break that kids' arm._

He sauntered over to the dance floor and pushed past the slow moving couples. He bumped into a few of them, ignoring their protests, and tapped the teen's shoulders, resisting the urge to pummel the guy as he turned to look at him. "Can I take over?" He forced a smile.

Ryan moved away from Caroline immediately after seeing the threatening look in Dean's face. "Yeah. Yeah. Sure."

"Thanks." Dean kept his eyes on him walking away as he pulled Caroline to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We were in the middle of a song." Caroline objected, pouting.

"More like he was in the middle of feeling you up." Dean turned his gaze back to her.

"I think I could have handled that myself."

"Nah, it's better to leave things like that to the professionals." He smiled at her, his mood lightening considerably with her in his arms now.

"Was that jealousy I just saw, Mr. Winchester?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He scoffed, "Calm your ego, Forbes. He was just a possible threat."

"Sure, he was, _honey," _She laughed, laying her head against his chest.

Dean rested his chin on the top of her head, realizing that she ended up getting him to dance. He guessed that she probably planned the entire thing. Surprisingly, however, it didn't bother him.


End file.
